gogglevfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Dai Sentai Goggle V. Timeline 1982 Goggle-V *During a meeting at Germany's Wolfsborg Castle, Dr. Hideki Hongou discovers the active movement of the evil organization Deathdark against noble scientists. With assistance of passing-by climber Ken'ichi Akama, Hongou escapes. *Hongou activates the "Goggle V" project: using the assistance of his Computer Boys and Girls in a secret base beneath Kourakuen Amusement Park, five youths are selected to become heroes to fight back against Deathdark. *General Deathgiller forces Dr. Zazoriya and Dr. Iguana to make necessary adjustments to their Kong creation, including collaboration on their creation and making them into copies of the Mozoo created by Führer Taboo. *Führer Taboo directs Deathtopia to Antarctica, where they retrieve and revive Grand Marshall Deathmark and his assistants Bella and Beth. Deathmark's first action is to eliminate Dr. Zazoriya and Iguana for their failures and disloyalty to him. *Future Science Foundation's Midori Wakagi leaves Japan to rejoin Dr. Hongou, leaving management of the team and Comboy to her partner Sayuri Yamamoto. *Deathmark manipulates a scientist to give him research on a Neo-Metal alloy, which are used to upgrade their Mozoo minions. To counter, Goggle V gain access to a Neo-Metal pendant of the scientist's daughter, which they use to upgrade their Goggle Sabres and create a new finishing move: the Golden Spear. *During a capture operation of a computer expert, Deathdark captures Comboy's Tatsuya Ueda, where they learn of their assistance of Goggle V and nearly reveal their headquarters beneath Kourakuen Amusement Park before Goggle Red rescues them. Other Events * Shinsuke's father quits his job to start a ramen shop to care for himself and his son after the death of his wife. *Births: Kai Samezu (GaoBlue), Kouta Bitou (HurricaneYellow), Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue), Satoru Akashi (Bouken Red) 1983 Goggle-V *Deathdark begins excavation of a mountain containing a meteor possessing a powerful unknown energy called "Hightron"; when a Future Science Foundation scientist is killed trying to get close to the mountain, Goggle V investigate but are unable to stop Deathtopia from absorbing all Hightron within the meteor from their own use. *Commander Deathmark begins development of his ultimate weapon: the Dark Hole, a device powered by Hightron with the power to eliminate all humanity and human progress. *Goggle V destroy the Dark Hole device, with Futoshi Kijima (GoggleYellow) throwing it off a cliff. However after the battle, Mazurka sneaks onto the Goggle Cougar back to Future Science Foundation base, having gained invisibility powers from Deathmark dosing her with Hightron. *Mazurka discovers the Future Science Foundation base with General Deathgiller following behind. However after discovering that Deathgiller and Deathmark were using her to be a sacrificial piece, Mazurka blows herself up in an attempt to both eliminate Goggle V and Deathgiller. *After surviving the destruction of the base, Goggle V pull a weakened Deathgiller out and attempt to help him. However, Deathgiller's pride is too wounded to take the assistance for long and leaves after helping them destroy the Hightron upgrade to a Mozoo. *Deathgiller negotiates the control of a Kong in a final ditch effort to stop Goggle V; but the team holds fast to destroy the mech, taking out Deathgiller with it. *Goggle V invade Deathtopia when it returns to Japan with a second Dark Hole device. During the invasion, Akama unmasks Furher Taboo, unveiling the being as the ultimate gene. The team defeat all including Bella and Beth, destroy the second Dark Hole device and kill Deathmark by destroying his Darkness Sword with their Golden Spear. *After destroying Deathtopia with GoggleCaesar, Taboo emerges and attacks the team in a giant form; standing fast, the team destroy it by stabbing Taboo with their Earth Sword right in it's eye, destroying it and Deathdark forever.